The Bluest Blue
by tennantwho934
Summary: Katie is your average 16-year-old schoolgirl, with an average family, average friends, average life overall, really. Well, that was until she met the Doctor. Then, of course, everything changed.


It was a dull, grey, drizzly day when I first came across the Doctor.

Pretty normal for the South Coast of England, to be honest.

I was just a normal girl, living a normal life. And I was happy with that. I didn't want anything to change. I didn't like change at all, really. I liked things just as they were: plain, simple, and predictable. Controllable.

Because, let's face it, I'm a bit of a control freak.

But then the Doctor happened, and of course, everything changed.

But I didn't mind.

I was on my way to school that morning when I first caught sight of him, although I had no idea who he was. I just thought he was one of those random nutters that walked around in braces and a bow tie for no reason.

Not that there were loads of people who did that, he was the first one I'd seen.

I saw him approaching me out of the corner of my eye, and I looked up from my phone, frowning. He beamed at me as he walked past, taking care to gently brush his arm against mine. I twisted my head back for a few seconds, looking in puzzlement at his retreating form.

That smile he'd given me wasn't one that you'd give to a complete stranger, it was like he already knew me.

But he didn't know me. I had never seen him before in my life. Unless I had woken up that morning with a severe case of concussion, but I seriously doubted that.

So who _was_ that guy?

I managed to shake all thoughts of the man in the bow tie out of my mind for the majority of the day. That was, until I saw him again.

I was making my way home, taking the longer route through the beach. I had always loved the beach: the salty air, the calm, gentle sound of the waves hitting the shore. I guess that's what happens when you live practically next door to the sea your whole life.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself as a huge gust of wind blew, almost making me fall backwards. The wind was whistling in my ears as I trudged across the sand, before I stopped so abruptly I almost tripped over my own feet.

There he was, that man _again._

Although I had only seen him once before, there was something about him that unnerved me, but at the same time made me feel like I knew him, even though I was positive that I didn't.

I mean, how could I have? I was pretty sure that I would've remembered seeing someone _that_ strange.

I stared at the man, who this time was also wearing a fez, which added to his - what I imagined to be extensive - collection of abnormal clothing. He was standing a few meters away from me, his body turned towards the ocean as he gazed out at the choppy waters. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was him - he was rather hard to miss.

"Hello, Katie."

I jumped in shock at the sound of his voice.

"How did you know I was here?" I said, so softly I'm surprised he heard.

The man shrugged without turning. "Lucky guess."

"How do you know my name?"

"Also a lucky guess."

"Who _are_ you?"

The man hesitated, and slowly turned to face me. I swallowed.

"How old are you?"

"Oh - um - I've just turned sixteen," I stammered, startled by this sudden question and, for a moment, forgetting that he hadn't answered mine.

He smiled. "You've got a few years yet, then."

"A few years? Until what?"

"Until you meet me."

I frowned. This man was getting weirder by the second, if that could be possible. "But – you've just met me! Today. Here. _Now._ "

"But I haven't met you, yet."

"But you – you're _talking_ to me! Of course you've met me!" I shook my head in bewilderment.

This man was making no sense at all.

He looked back out to the water. "I can't tell you now. But it will all make sense one day, don't you worry."

I let out a huge sigh of irritation. "Right, I'm going then. I guess I'll see you around," I said, and rolled my eyes before swiftly turning to walk away from the stranger with the fez, my hair immediately blowing into my face.

I managed to walk a few steps before the man called out to me again.

"Your sister. Olivia. She has cancer, doesn't she?"

I froze. I stared, eyes wide, down at my feet. My whole body had tensed up so much that I thought I could have snapped at any moment.

"How do you know that?" I said in a small voice, barely a whisper.

"You told me," he said softly. I heard him move a few steps closer, so he was stood right behind me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"No first name?"

"Nope."

"No last name?"

"Nope."

I pondered for a moment.

"Are you a psychic?"

"A – what?"

"A psychic. I haven't told anyone about Livia yet, she's only just been diagnosed. There's no other way you could have known. And psychics have weird names."

"You haven't even told Bridget yet?"

"No, I –" I sighed, and spun reluctantly around to face him. "No, she doesn't know yet. And anyway, what I do and don't tell Biddy is none of your business –"

"But it is hers," he said. "She is your best friend, after all. Trust me, you're going to need the support."

"I have my mum," I said, straightening up slightly. "I don't need anyone else right now. Me, mum, and Liv, we can get through this together. Alone."

The sudden sadness in the Doctor's eyes made me feel cold all over. I was already cold because of the wind, but the look he was giving me made me feel cold on the inside too. It was like all of my organs had been completely covered in ice.

He knew something. Something about Livia.

I didn't know how he knew, but he couldn't give me a look like that without a perfectly good reason. It was too real.

"You know what happens," I said, surprised at the sudden lack of emotion in my voice, "to Livia."

"I'll be there," he said. "Just look for me, and I'll be there."

"Be where?"

He ruffled my hair, smiling softly to himself. "Once a midget, always a midget," he grinned, and I frowned.

"Be where, Doctor?"

But he never replied. He just flashed another sad smile in my direction, and started walking up the beach away from me. I stood staring after him, before I finally snapped out of my daze as he reached the top of the beach. I took off after him, my feet splashing against the wet sand, the harsh wind slowing me down somewhat. Just as I had run halfway up the beach, he disappeared behind the small café next to the beach huts. I sprinted after him, my feet crunching against the pebbles. I heard a strange sort of _whoosh_ noise coming from behind the café.

What was he _doing_?

I raced round the corner, just in time to see a glimpse of a blue box, before it was gone.

And the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
